Nur eine Nacht
by ReneeLover
Summary: Ein kleiner Unfall führt Garret und Renee in Erinnerungen zurück nach Miami, ihrem ersten Urlaub und einer folgenreichen Nacht.


Titel: Nur eine Nacht…  
Autor: Mel  
Teile: 1/1  
FSK: ab 12  
Pairing: Renee/Garret  
Inhalt: Ein Unfall löst gemischte Erinnerungen an eine Urlaubsreise aus, die ungeahnte Folgen hatte.  
Spoiler: 3.12 „Rattengift" bis 4.07 „What Happens in Vegas, dies in Boston", milde Staffel 5 Spoiler.  
Disclaimer: Tim Kring ist Gott – ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer  
_Kommentar 1): Es wird nie in der Serie erwähnt mit wem Garret nach Florida fliegt und da die Beziehung zu Renee erst mit Folge 4.07 abgeschlossen ist, spinne ich die Idee mal, dass die beiden einen Rettungsversuch im Urlaub versucht haben. (Natürlich wäre auch möglich, dass er zu diesem jährlichen Kongress fliegt oder mit Abby Urlaub macht… aber dafür gibt es ja FF g)  
Kommentar 2): Und ohne den Inhalt zu verraten.. rein rechnerisch stimmt alles ;)_

**Boston, Sommer 2006**

Die Mittagshitze flimmerte auf dem Asphalt, während die Sonne ihre Glut auf menschenleere Strassen unbarmherzig prallen ließ. Die Luft war trocken heiß, nicht der geringste Hauch eines Luftzugs war zwischen den Häuserschluchten zu spüren und selbst vom Meer zog keine kühle, Erlösung bringende Briese auf.

Jeder der nicht unbedingt unterwegs sein musste, verkroch sich bei der Hitzewelle dieses Sommers in seinen kühlen Häusern oder Apartments und verbrachte freiwillig ein paar Überstunden im klimatisierten Büro. Nicht einmal die Freibäder fanden Anklang bei der Bevölkerung und die eigentlich doch gut klimatisierten Einkaufspassagen beklagten bereits empfindlich leere Einkaufsmeilen.

Selbst die sonst überfüllten, dicht befahrenen Strassen von Downtown waren so gut wie ausgestorben.

Auch die Auffahrt zur Notaufnahme des General Bostons lag in der sengenden Sonne verlassen da. Vereinzelt stand ein Arzt oder eine Schwester im spärlichen Schatten, um eine viel zu knapp bemessene Pause für einen Becher Kaffee und eine Zigarette zu opfern.

Die Hitze hier draußen war noch immer besser, als bei der Pause den deprimierenden Anblick der Patienten ertragen zu müssen.

Aus einem geparkten Taxi vor dem Eingang drang die gedämpfte Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers, der nicht viel Besseres zu versprechen hatte:

„_In den nächsten Tagen wird nicht mit Abkühlung gerechnet. Während heute Mittag das Thermometer auf den Höchststand von 42 Grad geklettert ist, empfehlen Ärzte so weit wie möglich die Sonne zu meiden, ausreichend zu trinken und sich einen Wasservorrat anzulegen. Herstellungsengpässe sind derzeit noch nicht bekannt, aber nicht auszuschließen.  
Sportliche Aktivitäten im Freien sollten auf keinen Fall ausgeübt werden. _

Der neue Rekordsommer zeigt auch bereits in anderen Teilen des Landes erste, erschreckende Auswirkungen. In Kalifornien toben bereits die ersten Waldbrände, die Zahl der Hitzetoten steigt weiter an und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch um Boston die Wälder in Gefahr geraten…."

Die Stimme wurde plötzlich von der heulenden Sirene eines herannahenden Krankenwagens erstickt, die die Stille der Mittagsruhe durchriss. Sofort kam Leben in die verschlafene Notaufnahme. Ein Arzt warf seinen Becher Kaffee in einen Mülleimer, eine Schwester trat hastig ihre Zigarette aus, während der Wagen bereits ungebremst die Auffahrt nahm. Kurz vor der Annahme brachte der Fahrer das geübte Kunststück fertig, den Wagen ohne quietschende Reifen zum Stehen zu bringen.

Die Hecktür wurde von einem der Sanitäter aufgerissen, hinter der bereits zwei Ärzte und eine Schwester auf den Patienten warteten, der sich als kleiner, dunkelblonder Haarschopf entpuppte.

„Eineinhalb-jähriger, fiel vor ein paar Minuten von einer Leiter im Haus seiner Mutter. Offener Beinbruch, Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, sonst keine weiteren Verletzungen und stabil", brüllte der Sanitäter über den Lärm der Sirene hinweg den Ärzten zu, ehe der Fahrer die Sirene zum Verstummen brachte, ebenfalls aus dem Wagen sprang und seinem Partner dabei half die Liege aus dem Wagen zu ziehen. Gemeinsam schoben sie den Jungen Richtung Eingang, während einer der Ärzte das Laken vom Jungen zog und einen ersten Blick auf den hässlichen Bruch warf. Ein Stück weißer Knochen des Schienbeins ragte aus dem Fleisch heraus und hatte eine längliche tiefe Wunde in das Bein gerissen. Sah wirklich nicht schön aus. Aber dafür war der kleine Mann ziemlich tapfer, wofür wahrscheinlich die Sanitäter und Medikamente verantwortlich waren.  
Im selben Moment schoss ein silber-metallic farbiger Wagen die Auffahrt hoch und kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Die Beifahrertür wurde aufgerissen und eine schlanke, dunkelblonde Frau sprang aufgelöst heraus.

„Die Mutter des Jungen", informierten die Sanitäter und einer der Ärzte nickte der jungen Schwester zu, die daraufhin von der Bahre zurücktrat und auf die Mutter wartete, während die anderen den Jungen in die Notaufnahme schoben.

Der Fahrer des Wagens war inzwischen auch ausgestiegen und nahm sich im Gegensatz zur Mutter die Zeit, die Türen zu schließen und den Wagen zu verriegeln, ehe er ihr folgte.

„Sie sind die Mutter des Jungen?" Die Schwester trat auf die Frau zu, die nickte. „Ich bin Carol Simmons. Kommen Sie einfach mit mir mit. " Sie führte die Frau ins Innere, nach dem sie sich versichert hatte, dass ihnen auch der Mann folgte.

Carol brachte die beiden zu einem kleinen Wartebereich und zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl. „Setzten Sie sich erst einmal. Ich glaube ihr Mann holt Ihnen sicher gerne einen Kaffee, während Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten könnten." Carol hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass aufgelöste Eltern mit einer solchen Situation besser zurecht kamen, wenn man sie beschäftigt hielt. Den Vater schickte man etwas holen, die Mutter lenkte man mit Fragen ab. Die Strategie war bisher immer aufgegangen.

„Oh.. das .. das ist nicht mein Mann... Er hat mich nur... Er ist… ein Freund. Nur ein Freund."

Ein bisschen peinlich berührt, aber solche Situation durchaus gewöhnt, lächelte Carol die beiden an und setzte sich dann neben die Mutter. Sie stellte ihr Fragen über Alter und Gewicht des Jungen, notierte sich die Allergie gegen Erdnüsse, fragte dann weiter nach dem Namen und notierte sich die Sozialversicherungsnummer der Mutter. Dann entschuldigte sie sich diskret, als der „Freund" mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurückkam. „Ich lasse Sie gleich wissen, ob Sie schon zu Blake dürfen."

Die Mutter nickte abwesend und sah dann zu dem „Freund" auf, der zu ihr trat.

„Okay.. trink das erst einmal, Renee..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt etwas runter bekomme, das unter 40 liegt. Aber danke, Garret..."

Garret stellte die beiden Becher vor ihnen auf den kleinen, weißen Tisch, der mit Zeitschriften überladen war und setzte sich neben Renee, griff automatisch nach ihrer zitternden Hand und versuchte zu lächeln. „Das wird schon wieder. Es ist doch nur ein Bruch…"

„Ein ziemlich hässlicher Bruch", sagte Renee heftiger als beabsichtigt und wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie schrecklich viel Blut Blake verloren hatte und wie hässlich sich der Knochen durch das Fleisch gebohrt hatte. Ihr wurde jetzt noch von dem Gedanken an diesen Anblick furchtbar übel. Und das ihr, der abgebrühten Anwältin, die sich Tatortbilder betrachtete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einer Autopsie beiwohnte… Einfach nicht daran denken….  
„Aber danke, dass du mich so schnell hergefahren hast."

„Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht…"

„Lügner. Hättest du bei mir nicht die im Büro liegen gelassene Akt mit deinem Autopsiebericht abgeholt…"

„Und das war verdammtes Glück."

„Oh ja", seufzte Renee und schloss die Augen. Sie dankte dafür sämtlichen Göttern dieser Welt.

Nervös wie sie war, ließ sie es einfach zu, dass Garret so vertraut neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt. Sie schöpfte daraus ein bisschen Ruhe. Jene Ruhe, die sie eigentlich nie verlor. Nicht einmal bei Fällen, die sie zu verlieren drohte. Und jetzt reichte schon ein kleiner Sturz von einer Leiter aus, damit sie sich in eine typische, hysterische Mutter verwandelte, die so etwas wie Ruhe und Gelassenheit nicht kannte.

„In Zukunft stelle ich die Keksdose nicht wieder ganz nach oben", Renee brachte dabei sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als sie daran dachte, wieso es überhaupt zu diesem Unfall kam. Hätte sie Blakes Betteln nachgegeben, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich selbst zu bedienen. „Wenn man diese kleinen Rabauken nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nur die Tür geöffnet, als Garret geklingelt hatte, ohne daran zu denken, dass die Leiter noch in der Küche stand, weil sie eine Glühbirne ausgewechselt hatte. Und schon hatte ihr Knirps die Leiter dorthin geschoben, wo er sie brauchte und war hochgeklettert. Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, was noch alles hätte passieren können... ihr Herz setzte schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran erneut aus.

Garret nickte. „Ja ich weiß", und fügte seinen Worten ein kleines Lächeln bei. „Abby hat sich einmal aus dem Haus geschlichen, als sie fünf war. Sie wollte unbedingt Fahrrad fahren lernen. Und weil niemand gerade Zeit für sie hatte, war sie wild entschlossen, es sich selbst beizubringen", Garret schmunzelte, tief in diese Erinnerung versunken. Auch wenn es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gerade zum Lachen gewesen war. Maggie und er hatten beide einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitten, weil Abby plötzlich nicht mehr im Garten war und auch nicht im Vorgarten. Selbst auf der Straße vor ihrem Haus war sie nicht. Bis sie entdeckt hatten, dass das Fahrrad fehlte, waren sie tausend Tode gestorben.

„Und? Was war passiert?", unterbrach ihn Renee in seinen Gedanken, als er nicht weiter sprach.

„Nicht viel. Sie war damit ganze zwei Straßen weit gekommen, wir haben sie eine Stunde lang gesucht und am Ende hatte Abby ein aufgeschürftes Knie, ihre Eltern einen Schock fürs Leben und Abby eine Woche Fahrradverbot."

„Hm... ich glaube Blake würde es wohl nicht verstehen, wenn ich ihn eine Woche auf Süßigkeitsentzug setzen würde. Oder?"

„Nein, aber du könntest ihm für die Zukunft seine Recht verlesen …"

„Sehr witzig." Renee brachte tatsächlich ein Grinsen zustande. „Aber für die Zukunft werde ich besser aufpassen…"

„Das hast du doch. Es waren doch höchstens zwei Minuten. Man kann nicht jede Minute um sein Kind herum sein. Lass dir das von einem alten Vater gesagt sein."

„Wenn du es sagst…" Renee lächelte ihn dankbar für die kleine Ablenkung an, während ihr Blick in die Richtung schweifte, in die Carol verschwunden war. Es würde wirklich schon alles gut gehen. Da hatte Garret sicher Recht. Es war nur ein Bruch. Wenn auch ein ziemlich schlimmer. Es würde schon nichts passieren. Selbst wenn sie ihn operieren würden. So eine Narkose brachte niemanden gleich um. Täglich gab es hunderte von Operationen… Sie würde aufhören sich verrückt zu machen und sich auf das Urteil der Ärzte verlassen, so wie auf Garrets Rat. Ohne auf die leise Stimme der Anwältin in sich zu hören, die ihr vorrechnete wie viele Klagen es im Jahr zu bewältigen gab, bei denen Angehörige Krankenhäuser verklagten, weil die Patienten gestorben oder falsch behandelt worden waren. Denn so etwas passierte doch nur den anderen…

Aber wenn doch etwas passieren sollte… ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Garret. Es gab da etwas, das er wissen musste. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Nur hatte sie einfach nie gewusst wann der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Wahrheit war. Und die Monate waren verstrichen, die Gelegenheiten auch. Von Monat zu Monat war es schwieriger geworden und irgendwann hatte sie gelernt mit ihrer Lüge zu leben. Doch heute... es musste einfach heute passieren. Der Moment war günstig. Jetzt wo sie wieder wie Freunde miteinander umgehen konnten. Und das waren sie doch im Moment. Freunde. Er war hier bei ihr. Er hatte sie nicht aus dem Wagen geworfen und war zurück ins Institut gefahren, weil die Arbeit vorging oder wichtiger war. Er ließ sie auch nicht hier alleine sitzen. Er war da. Er hielt ihr sogar die Hand. Lenkte sie ab, gab ihr wieder etwas Ruhe, Mut und Stärke um später für ihren Sohn da sein zu können….

Und doch würde ihr das hier genauso schwer fallen wie jener Moment in seinem Büro, wo sie auf ihn gewartet hatte nur um ihm den Grund zu präsentieren, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, den Kontakt einfach so abgebrochen hatte… Nein, leicht würde es gleich nicht für sie werden.

„Garret..."

„Ist schon gut Renee. Ich war da, ich hab geholfen… das ist schon gut. Du musst dich nicht ständig jetzt dafür…"

„Das meine ich nicht... ich muss mit dir reden. Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir schon lange hätte sagen müssen, nur nie wusste wie... also... also erinnerst du dich noch an Florida? An unseren kleinen Kurztrip vor zwei Jahren?"

„Ja sicher... natürlich", antwortete Garret zögernd und verstand gar nicht, wie sie jetzt darauf kam. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Wir hatten doch unseren Spaß…"

Nun…darüber konnte man sich sicher streiten, dachte Renee….

----

_**Miami, Frühjahr 2004**  
„Meine Güte Garret." Renee stand hinter Garret im Badezimmer und bestaunte ziemlich belustigt, aber auch etwas besorgt, seinen feuerroten Ausschlag, der sich über Nacht so rasant ausgebreitet hatte. Sie hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Aber Garret tat einfach so übertrieben, als würde er in den nächsten Minuten sterben müssen, da konnte sie gar nicht anders._

„_Das ist nicht lustig, Renee. Sieh dir das nur an!" Garret starrte sein feuerrotes Gesicht an, das über und über mit kleinen Pusteln bedeckt war. „Und alles nur, weil du mich zu diesem fürchterlichen, exotischen Menü überredet hast."_

„_Konnte ich wissen, dass sie Erdnussöl verwenden? Zudem war es nicht fürchterlich. Es hat hervorragend geschmeckt. Das waren sogar deine Worte. Jetzt stell dich also nicht so an. Nimm was gegen deine allergische Überreaktion ein und schon können wir unsere Ausflüge machen."_

„_Ja denkst du das geht so schnell wieder weg? Wir können froh sein, dass ich nicht sofort in ein Koma gefallen bin und jetzt im Krankenhaus liege."_

_Renee verdreht genervt die Augen. Männer. Jeder Schnupfen wurde zu einer Lungenentzündung, jede Migräne zu einem Gehirntumor und bei Garret war es jetzt das Koma. Obwohl der Ausschlag wirklich nicht gut aussah. Ein bisschen Sorgen machte sich Renee schon. Doch Garret stand noch auf beiden Beinen, war sarkastisch wie eh und je und machte keine Anzeichen eines Schwächeanfalls. Trotzdem durfte sie sich das Lied seit gestern Abend anhören, nachdem Garret während des Essens plötzlich feststellte, dass er schwerer Luft bekam und sie die kleinen Pusteln an seinem Hals entdeckt hatte. Was mit diesen wenigen Pusteln am Hals angefangen hatte, hatte schließlich in dem hier geendet. _

_Und trotzdem konnte sich Renee ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich hab sowieso schon immer mal wissen wollen, was genau passiert, wenn du..."_

„_Nicht lustig, gar nicht lustig", brummte Garret und drückte sich nicht unbedingt sanft an Renee vorbei und schnitt ihr damit einfach das Wort ab. Renee blieb überrascht im Badezimmer zurück und sah ihm einfach nach. Konnte etwas, das gestern noch so gut angefangen hatte, so furchtbar enden…?_

_----_

**Boston, heute**

„Ja, ja es war... ganz schön. Sieht man einmal von ein paar Dingen ab". Grinsend sah Renne Garret von der Seite her an.

„Ja, mach dich ruhig deswegen noch immer über mich lustig", brummte Garret, schmunzelte aber. Er wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst, als er Schritte hörte und in die Richtung blickte. Carol kam zurück.

Renee sah angespannt in Garrets Richtung und sprang aus ihrem Stuhl hoch, um Carol zu erwarten.

„Sie dürfen mitkommen, Ms Walcott. Die Ärzte machen noch ein paar Tests, dann kommt ihr Sohn nach oben in die Chirurgie. Das Bein muss gerichtet werden. Aber Dr. Hurst wird ihnen das sicher noch genauer erklären." Carol war einfach wieder zurück in den Flur gelaufen und Renee ihr hinterher. Nach Garret sah sich niemand mehr um, und entsprechend verlassen kam er sich auch vor.

Aber er wollte auch nicht stören. Sicher würde man ihn nicht mit in den Behandlungsraum lassen, weil er nicht zur Familie gehörte. Das war schon okay. Renee wollte sicher mit Blake ungestört sein. Von Ärzten und Schwestern mal abgesehen. Er würde eben hier warten, bis Renee wieder kam oder ihn suchte, weil sie Unterstützung brauchte. Dafür war er mitgekommen, deswegen war er noch immer hier. Egal was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, egal was erst durch diesen kleinen Kerl in die Brüche gegangen war… er konnte inzwischen mit Abstand die Sache betrachten. Und die Freundschaft mit Renee war bei weitem mehr wert, als eiskalter Krieg, den sie eine Weile auf Grund der privaten Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten.

-----

Renee stand an Blakes Liege und versuchte den Worten des Arztes zu folgen, während sie die Hand ihres Sohne hielt, der versuchte tapfer zu sein, obwohl ihm sicher die Ärzte und Schwestern Angst machten. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, auch wenn in ihr alles unruhig tobte und ängstlich war, streichelte ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und sah dann wieder zum Arzt.

Wieso hatte sie nicht Garret gebeten mitzukommen? Er hätte viel besser verstanden, was der Arzt von ihr wollte. Aber eben war alles so schnell gegangen und sie war einfach nur froh gewesen, dass man sie so schnell zu ihrem Jungen ließ.

Und nicht nur das. Es hatte sie auch wunderbar vor dieser blödsinnigen Idee, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, bewahrt. Aber wenn sie jetzt wieder an die Risiken für Blake dachte und was sie vielleicht aufs Spiel setzte, wenn sie nicht doch mit Garret sprach…

„Sie haben die Risken verstanden?" Dr. Hurst sah die Mutter des Jungen mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Frau nicht ganz anwesend mit ihren Gedanken war und versuchte ihr mechanisches Nicken zu akzeptieren. „Gut, dann müssten Sie uns das eine oder andere Formular noch unterschreiben und wir können Blake nach oben bringen."

Renee griff nach dem Kugelschreiber und sah auf die Stellen, die ihr der Arzt zeigte, während ihre Gedanken bereits wieder bei Garret und Florida weilten und sie sich Worte zurechtlegte, die sie ihm nachher unbedingt doch sagen musste.

---

_**Miami, 2004**_

„_Okay, Garret.. zum letzten Mal.. wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, dann nehme ich den nächsten Flieger zurück nach Boston." Renee hatte sich bei ihren scharfen Worten über den Tisch zu Garret gebeugt und hielt ihre Stimme leise unter Kontrolle, auch wenn ihr das seit dem Verlassen des Zimmers ungemein schwer fiel. Sicher, Garret war im Moment nicht gerade ein besonderer Anblick und dass er lieber auf dem Zimmer gefrühstückt hätte, verstand sie. Sie rechnete es ihm sogar hoch an, dass er ihr zuliebe mit nach unten gekommen war. Aber dass er hier mit seiner Nörgelei fortfuhr, machte sie wahnsinnig._

„_Du willst wegen eines Frühstückeis zurückfliegen?" Garret sah Renee verständnislos an._

„_Ich will wegen dir zurückfliegen. Ach Herrgott Garret, nimm mich einmal in deinem Leben ernst!" Sie warf ihre Serviette vom Schoss auf den Tisch, bereit aufzustehen und ihn einfach sitzen zu lassen. „Der Urlaub entpuppt sich langsam aber sicher zu einem Alptraum."_

„_Du hast doch eben angefangen…"_

„_Ich habe nur gesagt, dass mir ein Rührei lieber ist als dieses europäische Ding da, das du isst." Renee zeigte auf Garrets weiches Frühstücksei und schüttelte sich leicht. „Das ist eklig. Das ist klibbrig und... roh."_

„_Ist es nicht… und wenn du es versuchen würdest…"_

„_Siehst du, jetzt tust es schon wieder. Du versuchst gar nicht meine Meinung darüber zu akzeptieren, sondern willst mir deine aufzwingen."_

„_Blödsinn. Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Renee. Du hast darüber keine Meinung. Du verdirbst mir nur mit dem, was du sagst den Appetit."_

„_Na wunderbar." Renee schob den Stuhl ruckartig nach hinten und stand auf. „Und wir drehen uns schon wieder im Kreis. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte… Ich dachte wir wären hier um... ach vergiss es... ich hol mir noch einen Kaffee…"_

_--_

**Boston, heute**

Renee unterschrieb den letzten Zettel und reichte dem Arzt die ganzen Bestätigungen und Einwilligungen zurück. Hauptsache Blake wurde schnell geholfen. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger den Anblick des kleinen Knirps ertragen, der mit Beruhungsmittel und Schmerzmittel still gehalten wurde, und sie dabei so verloren aus seinem Kissen heraus anstarrte. Wenn sie ihm wenigstens erklären könnte, was mit ihm geschah. Doch dafür war er einfach noch zu klein.

Die Tür ging hinter ihnen auf und eine weitere Krankenschwester kam mit einem Clipboard in den Händen herein, sah kurz auf ihre Notizen herunter und wandte sich dann mit ihren Worten an Niemanden bestimmtes im Raum.

„Uhm.. mir würde noch die Blutgruppe des Jungen fehlen. Für den Fall, dass wir Konserven brauchen und…" Die Schwester brach ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Mutter des Jungen im Raum war und sah verlegen zum Arzt. Der wiederum zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf die Mutter.

Renee fühlte sich gar nicht gut, als sie das Wort Konserven hörte und lehnte sich gegen das Regal hinter sich, um Halt zu finden. „Blutgruppe?" Um Himmels Willen.. welche Blutgruppe hatte Blake doch gleich? Hatte sie das jemals interessiert? Oh ja bestimmt nach der Geburt, aber jetzt so auf Abruf…. Sie sah hilflos die Ärzte und die Schwestern an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr war das total unangenehm aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was Blake hatte.

„Fragen Sie mal den Vater des Jungen. Er müsste noch draußen sein", riet einer der Ärzte und Renee versuchte erst gar nicht mehr richtig zu stellen, wer Garret war und was er wusste oder nicht. Spielte doch keine Rolle mehr, nicht wenn sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit erzählen würde…

----

_**Miami, 2004**_

„_Oh, welch Wunder! Wer hat sich denn da an die Sonne gewagt?" Renee blinzelte gegen die Sonne hinter Garrets Rücken an, während sie sich auf der Liege am Swimmingpool des Hotels etwas aufrichtete. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass Jeans und Pullover etwas übertrieben bei fast 40 Grad sind?"_

„_Oh du hast ja keine Ahnung was die Sonne mit meinem Ausschlag alles anstellen kann." Garret sah bedauernd all den Bermudas und T-Shirts hinterher, die an ihm vorbeigingen._

„_Du übertreibst definitiv."_

„_Nein, tu ich nicht."_

„_Doch! Wie alle Männer. Aber ich freu mich, dass du mich hier nicht alleine versauern lässt. Weißt du, dass ich schon drei Angebote hatte?"_

„_Drei Angebote?"_

„_Mir den Rücken einzuölen", Renee schmunzelte und griff nach der Flasche Sonnencreme._

„_Oh.. ah ja. Und?"_

„_Und was?"_

„_Hast du sie angenommen?", fragte Garret wobei er sich das nicht vorstellen konnte. Ein böser Blick von Renee und der Typ würde sich niemals wieder in ihre Nähe wagen. Bei dem Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich grinsen._

„_Also bitte Garret." Renee richtete sich etwas weiter auf und sah Garret verstimmt an. „Manchmal kannst du wirklich völlig uncharmant sein." Und sie musste wohl mit dem ganzen Holzzaun winken…_

„_Tut mir leid. Ehrlich. " Er fuhr sich über den feuchten Nacken und sah zu Boden. „ Auch wegen heute Morgen. Ich wollte… du kannst ja nichts dafür. " Garret setzte sich auf die Liege neben Renee und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ich war nur sauer, weil das wirklich völlig unnötig passiert ist. Wir hätten so schöne Tage haben können."_

„_Aber die haben wir doch noch immer. Und gestern Nacht… also ich fand das sehr schön."_

_Garret grinste. „Ja ich auch, " wenn er dabei mal nicht zu sehr an den leichten Ausschlag am Hals nachgedacht hätte, der ihm alles vermiest hatte.  
_

„_Na wunderbar. Wir sind uns mal in einer Sache einig. " Grinsend reichte sie Garret die Flasche Sonnencreme. „Also.. würdest du dann bitte?"_

„_Bitte was?" Automatisch griff Garret jedoch nach der Flasche, während Renee nur den Kopf mit einem Schmunzeln schüttelte, sich wieder auf der Liege ausstreckte und dabei mit einer Hand nach hinten langte, um ihren Bikini aufspringen zu lassen. Die Träger rutschten dabei verführerisch über ihre Schultern und Garret fing an zu grinsen. _

„_Oh, das…", sagte er und schraubte dabei schon die Flasche auf … _

----

**Boston, heute**

„Seine Blutgruppe?" Garret sah verwirrt die Krankenschwester an, die inzwischen einen leicht ungeduldigen Blick an sich hatte. Dieses Hin- und Hergeschicke machte sie langsam krank. „Wieso kommen Sie damit zu mir? Seine Mutter…"

„Steht unter Schock und kann sich nicht erinnern, Sir. Und Sie als Vater…"

„Oh, ich bin nicht der Vater." Und er wusste nicht einmal ob Renees Ex überhaupt etwas von Blake wusste. Geschweige denn von seiner Blutgruppe eine Ahnung hatte. „Aber warten Sie… der Junge wurde doch hier vor fast zwei Jahren geboren. Sie haben sicher die Akte noch hier. Schauen Sie doch dort nach?"

„Eine gute Idee." Missmutig darüber, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, verließ die Frau Garret, der nervös zurückblieb. Für was brauchten sie Blakes Blutgruppe?

Routine.

Bestimmt nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Das kannte er doch noch selbst aus seiner Assistentenzeit. Aber es beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich.

Garret fing an, nervös auf dem Flur auf und ab zu gehen. Das Warten zerrte nun doch an seinen Nerven und dass Renee nicht einmal kurz herauskam, um ihm die Sorgen zu nehmen beunruhigte ihn noch mehr.

Seinen Blick hielt Garret konzentriert auf den inzwischen geleerten Becher und ignorierte all die hektisch an ihm vorbeieilenden Schwestern, Ärzte und Patienten. Seine Gedanken waren von ganz anderen Dingen abgelenkt. Zum Beispiel wieso Renee vorhin ausgerechnet auf Florida zu sprechen gekommen war. Nach so langer Zeit? Ja sicher, es war schön gewesen. Sie hatten zwar nicht ganz damit erreicht, was sie wollten – ihre Beziehung retten - aber schön war es trotzdem gewesen. Wobei es natürlich ein paar Pannen gegeben hatte. Wie seine Allergie, die ausgebrochen war, ein paar Streitereien und den einen oder anderen unschönen Zwischenfall…

---

_**Miami, 2004**_

„_Siehst du, das meine ich?" Renee ließ in einer einzigen, weichen, aber frustrierten Bewegung den Reiseführer sinken und funkelte Garret wütend an. Zu seinem Glück trug sie eine Sonnenbrille und ersparte es Garret auf der Stelle Tod umzufallen. _

_Aber ihr war auch so ihre Enttäuschung deutlich anzumerken._

_Ein paar Touristen drängten sich in diesem Moment an ihnen vorbei und stießen dabei unsanft gegen Renee, weil sie den Zugang zu einem der Ausflugboote durch die Everglades blockierten. Besser gesagt Renee hatte den Steg zur Hälfte überquert, während Garret noch auf dem Pier stand und unsicher zu ihr und dem Boot blickte.  
Renee hätte am liebsten diese ungehobelten Turnschuhträger mit einem Schubs zu den Haifischen befördert. Doch stattdessen begnügte sie sich damit ihnen denselben todbringenden Blick nachzuschicken, der eben schon Garret getroffen hatte._

_Garret kratzte sich intensiv am Unterarm und hatte das Gefühl sein Ausschlag würde ihn von innen heraus verbrennen, während er sich eine gute Antwort auf Renees neuste Welle des Zorns und Unmuts überlegte. Aber offenbar dachte er zu lange nach, denn Renee kam den Steg zurück, drängte ihn zur Seite und lief bereits auf die Treppe zum Parkplatz zu:_

„_Ich fahre zurück ins Hotel." _

„_Renee, jetzt warte doch… siehst du? Genau das hatte ich befürchtet."_

„_Ach ja? Was genau? Ich meine, du bist doch derjenige von uns der nach dieser Konfuzius-Theorie lebt – ‚Fordere viel von Dir selbst und erwarte wenig von anderen. So wird Dir viel Ärger erspart bleiben. Also komm mir jetzt nicht mit diesem ‚wäre wenn'. Ich darf nämlich enttäuscht sein. Ich erwarte von meinen Mitmenschen nämlich dasselbe wie von mir.."_

„_Ich habe nicht viel erwartet. Okay? Ich wollte nur sagen, wären wir nach Maine gefahren, hätten wir uns eine Menge Ärger erspart."_

„_Wieso? Leben die Leute dort oben noch hinterm Mond und wissen nicht was Erdnussöl ist?" Renee blieb nur ungern stehen und schlug mit ihrem Zynismus eigene Rekorde._

_Garret verzog das Gesicht entsprechend, brachte aber fast ein Lächeln zustande. _

„_Natürlich wissen sie was das ist. Aber Hummer ist nun mal Hummer und wird nicht in asiatischen Ölen angebraten und gewendet, kein Risiko für mich … und das Wetter wäre dort auch nicht so unerträglich heiß gewesen…"_

„_Sicher.. und es hätte keine Krokodile, Moskitos und Wasserschlangen gegeben, die uns jetzt von einer Bootsfahrt abhalten. Abgesehen von Haien." Renee klappte das Buch endgültig zu und zeigte zum Mietwagen, um deutlich zu machen, dass für sie dieses Gespräch so gut wie beendet war. „Habe ich noch etwas vergessen, was deine Paranoia nicht beschreibt?"_

_Garret verdrehte die Augen und folgte Renee schweigend zum Wagen. Dieser Tag war irgendwie nicht ihr Tag... Daran änderte wohl auch die Entschuldigung vom frühen Mittag nicht mehr viel, oder seine intensive Sonnencreme-Rückenmassage …_

… _**am Abend**_

„_Was ist jetzt schon wieder, Renee?" Garret sah seine Freundin verärgert an. „Ich hab mich doch nur gefragt wieso sie diese Cocktails ständig mit diesen lächerlichen Cocktailschirmchen schmücken müssen. Die braucht doch kein Mensch. Ich will einen Cocktail wegen dem Inhalt, nicht wegen dem Firlefanz hier."  
_

„_Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass das Auge mitisst, Garret?"_

„_Ja, aber nicht mittrinkt. Eiswürfel reichen vollkommen und der Drink ist perfekt." Garret hob seinen Scotch hoch, in dem leise die Eiswürfel gegen das Glas klirrten. „Und wenn du wegen eines Cocktailschirmens jetzt den gesamten Abend über sauer sein willst bitte, nur zu…"_

_Renee sah Garret wütend an, verzog dann das Gesicht und schwieg nachdenklich. Ja sauer war sie. Aber nicht wegen seinen blöden Bemerkungen über Cocktail-Schirmchen oder Cocktail-Kirschen. Sie war auch nicht mehr sauer, dass ihre Bootsfahrt ausgefallen war, weil der Herr zu viel Angst vor reflektierender Sonne, Krokodile und Moskitostichen gehabt hatte. Nein, sie war wütend, weil er sich so gar nicht bemühte. Als wäre es ihm völlig egal, dass sie hierher geflogen waren, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
_

„_Weißt du, Garret", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Eigentlich dachte ich wir wären hier, um unsere Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Eine zweite Chance, wenn du es so sehen möchtest. Aber seit wir hier sind, nutzt du jede Gelegenheit etwas schlecht zu machen, herumzunörgeln und mir damit die Laune zu vermiesen. Und am Ende heißt es dann nur wieder die böse Renee war an allem schuld." Renee senkte ihren Blick und drehte nervös an ihrem von Garret so niedergemachten Schirmchen herum Sie fand es hübsch. Es war nichts besonderes, aber ein bisschen Deko brachte doch niemanden um? Vielleicht hatte sie Garret auch nur mit dem Geständnis an solchen kleinen Dingen ihre Freude zu haben, schockiert und er reagierte deswegen so übertrieben? _

„_Weißt du Garret, man sollte eigentlich im Leben niemals die gleiche Dummheit zweimal machen, denn die Auswahl ist so groß."_

_Garret sah Renee überrascht an. Von was sprach sie jetzt? Das sie hier gerade einen Fehler machten? Ging es um sie beide oder um ihn? Gab sie ihm damit zu verstehen, sich wieder nicht anders zu verhalten wie schon zuhause in Boston? Hätten sie diese Reise nicht als den letzten Strohhalm sehen dürfen? Ja, ja da hatte sie vielleicht gar nicht mal so unrecht. Trotzdem sah er sie traurig an. Er hatte sich einfach viel mehr von dieser Reise versprochen. Konnte er etwas dafür, dass es nicht ganz so lief, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte? Er hatte sogar Jordan in Boston die Leitung des Instituts überlassen. Jordan!! Das sagte doch schon alles, sagte, wie wichtig ihm das hier war. Konnte er etwas dafür, dass alle Umstände gegen sie waren?_

„_Ich verstehe…", sagte er schließlich leise und sah nicht von seinem Glas auf._

„_Nein, ich glaube das tust du nicht, Garret…" Renee schob ihren Cocktail unberührt von sich, stand auf und sah zu Garret hinunter. „Vielleicht reisen wir lieber Morgen ab, bevor wir uns hier wirklich noch gegenseitig an den Hals gehen."_

_  
Garret sah Renee stumm hinterher bis er sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Mit einem Seufzer schloss er seine Augen und verstand nicht was schon wieder falsch zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Und gleich so gründlich, dass Renee die vorletzte Nacht mit Packen verbringen wollte._

----

**Boston, heute**

„Sir… hallo?"

Garret fuhr erschrocken herum und sah die Schwester von eben hinter sich stehen, die ihn besorgt ansah. Wie oft hatte sie ihn wohl angesprochen? „Uhm.. ja?"

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem. Die Blutgruppe des Jungen wurde nicht bestimmt. Offenbar wollte Ms Walcott ihren eigenen Arzt die Untersuchungen machen lassen, die auch das beinhalten."

„Oh.. uhm… dann bestimmen Sie jetzt doch einfach schnell die Blutgruppe des Jungen." Meine Güte war man denn hier zum Mitdenken nicht fähig? Mussten die Patienten jetzt schon sagen, was das Personal tun sollte? „Das kann doch nicht so lange dauern? Oder rufen sie den Vater des Jungen an und… was? Was ist?", Garret unterbrach sich selbst als er die zusammengezogene Stirn der Schwester sah.

„Ms Walcott hat keinen Vater eintragen lassen. Aber den Rest bekommen wir schon hin. Kein Grund gleich so stinkig zu werden."

Verwirrt blickte Garret der Schwester hinterher, die zurück in den Behandlungsraum ging, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den leeren Becher gerade in der Faust zerknüllt hatte: eine schreckliche Erkenntnis über den Grund für Renees Thema Florida hatte ihn schlagartig getroffen…

----

_**Miami, 2004**_

„_Renee.. schläfst du schon?" Garret kam leise mit seiner Schlüsselkarte ins Hotelzimmer zurück und stolperte prompt dabei über etwas Großes, Schweres. Dass er nicht der Länge nach darüber fiel, verdankte er dem kleinen Ecktisch, an dem er sich gerade noch auffangen konnte. Dafür schlug er sich das Schienbein an dem Tischchen an und fluchte laut._

_Verärgert knipste er die Lampe auf dem Tischchen an und sah hinter sich. Gütiger Gott.. Renee hatte schon gepackt? Hier stand ein Koffer. Sein Koffer, über den er also geflogen war. Na das konnte eine Nacht werden. Außer sein Plan ging natürlich auf. _

_Vom Lärm angelockt trat Renee aus dem Schlafzimmer, wobei sie Garret fast noch mit der Tür erschlagen hätte, nach der er gerade im Begriff war zu greifen. Er konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. _

_Renee bedachte ihn nur mit einem kühlen Blick, schob den nächsten Koffer in den kleinen Flur und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer. Garret schluckte schwer und sah ihr nach. Sein Plan erschien ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so großartig. Eher klein und dumm. Aber er wollte sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Nicht nachdem er sich wirklich damit Mühe gegeben hatte (und nebenbei eine Menge Geld dafür gelassen hatte). Nicht wenn er damit vielleicht doch noch die Rettung brachte._

„_Gut... du bist noch wach", murmelte Garret und trat in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Suite. „Und du bist wirklich sauer."_

„_Ach, ist das ein Wunder?" Renee zog die Tagesdecke vom Bett und schlug die Bettdecke zurück._

„_Würdest du… würdest du einfach mal kurz mitkommen?"  
_

„_Wohin? Was soll das bringen? Du siehst doch… ich will Schlafen gehen.""_

„_Das wird eine Überraschung. Zieh dich einfach wieder an und... komm mit…"_

_Reneen blieb unschlüssig und zögerte. Sie war wütend und sie wollte wütend bleiben. Garret hatte ihr einfach die Laune verdorben und war mit seinem ganzen Verhalten über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Das konnte er ruhig zu spüren bekommen. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte sie hier oben im Zimmer fast zwei Stunden warten lassen. Zwei Stunden, in denen sie genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte. In denen ihr bewusst geworden war, dass sie es leid war sich ständig von Garret angreifen zu lassen. Er tat es vielleicht nicht einmal absichtlich und es lag einfach nur in der Natur von Mann und Frau, aber sie hatte es satt ständig das Gefühl zu haben, dass er dominieren wollte, dass er das, was sie als Frau erreicht hatte nicht respektieren konnte. Eine Angst, die ständig dazu führte, dass sie jedes Wort von Garret auf die Goldwaage legte, ebenfalls versuchte in der Beziehung zu dominieren und deswegen auch auf jede Stichelei sofort ansprang. Und umgekehrt. Das war doch nicht normal. Das war vor allem nicht gesund. So wollte sie keine Beziehung führen. Und jetzt kam er hier rein und wollte sie „entführen"? Als hätten sie im Restaurant nicht still und heimlich beschlossen, dass alles sinnlos sei und sie einfach keinen Ausweg fanden, damit es endlich funktionierte? Sie liebten sich, sie brauchten sich, aber fanden einfach nicht den richtigen Weg für ein friedliches Beisamensein. Was wollte er ihr jetzt beweisen?  
_

_Trotzdem umspielte plötzlich ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen. Garret war nun mal nicht dumm. Er hatte schamlos mit ihrer weiblichen Neugier gespielt und sie sprang auch noch darauf an. Klar, dass sie wissen wollte, was er vorhatte._

„_Eine Sekunde ja?" Sie verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer und Garret blieb mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück._

_----_

**Boston, heute**

„Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, Ms Walcott. Ich hoffe ich habe Ihrem Begleiter nicht zu viel von dem verraten, was ihn eigentlich nichts angeht. Ich dachte wirklich er wäre…"

„Ist schon gut", winkte Renee müde ab, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, das Garret über ein paar Kleinigkeiten nun Bescheid wusste. Es war nicht so, dass diese Details ihm eine richtige Spur legten, aber er hatte trotzdem einige Fakten, um sich das eine oder andere zusammenreimen zu können. Schließlich wusste er von Blakes Erdnussallergie. Er hatte sich immer über Blakes dunkelbraune Augen gewundert und sich darüber amüsiert, dass der Junge an derselben Schulter wie er ein kleines Muttermal bekam. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach nicht versuchen sollen Garrets Nähe als Freund wieder zu suchen, nachdem sie so schrecklich auseinander gegangen waren.

Aber als sie wegen dem Titleman Fall wieder Kontakt hatten aufnehmen müssen und später seine Mithilfe in zwei weiteren, sehr wichtigen Fällen nötig gewesen war, hatte sie gar nicht anders können. Renee hatte über ihren Schatten springen müssen, um mit ihm wieder zu reden.

Und trotz Anlaufschwierigkeiten hatten sie es am Ende geschafft wieder wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umzugehen. Es hatte ihr nicht einmal etwas ausgemacht seine Anzeige wegen Trunkenheit hinter dem Steuer fallen zu lassen. Und irgendwie und irgendwann hatte es sich ganz automatisch ergeben, dass er nach Blake gefragt hatte. Okay, das mochte wohl an dem Bild auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelegen haben, vielleicht war es aber auch echtes Interesse gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als Blake einfach eines Tages mal mit ins Büro zu nehmen, als sie einen Termin mit Garret hatte. So hatte alles wieder angefangen. Sie hätte es wohl besser sein lassen. All die Lügen, die dadurch jetzt ans Tageslicht gezerrt wurden, all die Vorwürfe, die er ihr machen würde.. der Streit, der sicher anstand, das war zu viel für sie. Im Moment auf jeden Fall. Sie wollte sich doch nur auf Blake konzentrieren.

----

_**2 Monate nach Florida**_

_Das blaue Pluszeichen trat langsam, aber unaufhaltsam aus dem weißen Hintergrund hervor, bis es nicht mehr wegzuleugnen war und in seiner ganzen Pracht dem Betrachter ins Auge sprang. _

_Renee ließ mit einem Aufstöhnen den Schwangerschaftstest sinken und fiel gegen die Tür der Toilettenkabine. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt wo alles wieder so schrecklich kompliziert war. Wo sie beide wieder in ihrer Beziehung dort standen, wo sie vor Florida angelangt waren – vor dem Aus. Weil es einfach nicht funktionierte, weil sie sich ständig weh taten und sich dienstlich nur in die Quere kamen. _

_Renee schloss die Augen und kämpfte mit den Empfindungen, die sie übermannten – da war die Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie einmal nicht aufgepasst hatte, nur wegen Garrets ach so zauberhaften Idee in Miami, die sie völlig überrumpelt hatte. Dann war da die Enttäuschung, dass sie sich nicht richtig freuen konnte, endlich das Kind in sich zu haben, das sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Der Frust, dass es ihr jetzt passieren musste mit einem Mann den sie zwar wollte, aber mit dem sie in einer nicht definierten Beziehung einfach nicht klar kam. Wie würde Garret darauf reagieren? Würde sie es ihm überhaupt erzählen? Wollte sie überhaupt das Kind? Fragen mit denen sie sich auf einmal konfrontiert sah, ohne Antworten zu kennen. _

_Renee stieß sich von der Tür ab, verließ die Kabine und warf den Teststreifen in einen Mülleimer. Es gab nichts, mit dem sie nicht fertig wurde. Sie würde schon eine Lösung finden. Nicht jetzt.. noch hatte sie Zeit. Wenigstens noch einen Monat, bevor eine der Möglichkeiten ausschied. Se würde nachdenken müssen. Alleine. Zunächst einmal. Ohne Garret. Die Für und Wieder abwägen. Das war eine Sache, die sie mit sich, ihrem Gewissen und ihrem Leben alleine ausmachen musste._

_----_

**Boston, heute**

Garret starrte noch immer auf den zerknüllten Becher in seiner Faust und versuchte in die Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten Ordnung zubekommen. Er verstand jetzt, wieso Renee vorhin so scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang von Florida angefangen hatte. Wieso sie dabei so unglücklich gewirkt hatte. Aber wieso war sie nicht einfach gleich darauf zu sprechen gekommen? Es war doch sonst auch nicht ihre Art um den heißen Brei zu schleichen. Direkt heraus, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

----

_**November, 2004**_

_Er hatte wichtige Arbeit zu erledigen. Einen grausamen Mord an einem schwarzen Jungen. Wenn er sich als rassistischer Mord entpuppen sollte, würde er alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, die Presse abzuwehren und alles was er im Moment nicht brauchte, war ein Gespräch mit Renee, die ihm seit Monaten auswich. Und jetzt wollte sie ihn auf einmal sehen?  
_

_----_

_Leicht war es ihr nicht gefallen, hier her zu kommen. Seit dem letzten Fall im Sommer war sie Garret so gut sie konnte aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht das Geständnis machen, das alles aus den Fugen heben würde. Aber noch weniger wollte sie ihn anlügen. Oder Märchen auftischen. Aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Ja, die hatte sie. Aber es gab Gründe, wieso es so sein musste…_

_Und als sie ihn hinter sich ins Büro kommen hörte, seinen ‚begeisterten' Ton über ihr Auftauchen vernahm, da wurde aus der Möglichkeit ihn rauszuhalten ein fester Entschluss. Das machte es ihr nicht leichter, sich mit ihrem schwangeren Bauch herumzudrehen, aber ihr Plan war damit gefestigt und sie war gewillt ihn durchzuführen_

_Doch sein überraschter Blick, seine sofortige Annahme er könnte der Vater sein, brachte sie wieder ins Schwanken. Sie musste einmal tief durchatmen, sich selbst daran erinnern, wieso sie es tat, wieso sie ihn raushalten wollte und musste. Und dann kamen die langen, gut durchdachten Worte über ihre Lippen. Worte, die ihm sicher gleich das Herz aus der Brust rissen…_

„_Es ist nicht von dir. Mein Ex…"_

"_Halt. Das geht mich absolut nichts an."_

_Oh, wenn er wüsste, wenn er nur ahnte… Renee tat es auf einmal furchtbar Leid was sie hier tat. Vor allem wegen seines Blickes. Er drückte so vieles aus, was sie selbst bei dieser Lüge fühlte. Sie hatte auf einmal das Verlangen ihm mehr sagen zu müssen, bevor er doch noch auf eine andere Idee kam… irgendetwas, um es plausibler zu machen, ertragbarer…_

„_Wir haben uns auf einen Drink getroffen…" Oh ja, das klingt wirklich weise und klug, Renee… am liebsten hätte sich Renee dafür selbst geohrfeigt. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Garret sie sofort boshaft unterbrach:_

„_Davon wird man jetzt also schon schwanger?"_

_Die Frage, die eigentlich keine war, hatte wehgetan. Auch das mangelnde Interesse an einer Erklärung. Natürlich konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln. Er konnte rechnen. Er malte sich sicher gerade aus, wann das ungefähr passiert war … seine Verbitterung war nachvollziehbar. Und sie konnte sicher kein Verständnis erwarten. Schließlich hatte sie selbst die Lüge gewählt…_

_  
----_

_  
Garret hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete, als er Renee auf alte, bissige Weise begrüßt hatte und dann jäh in ein Loch gefallen war, als sie sich mit einem hochschwangeren Bauch zu ihm gedreht hatte. Meine Güte… wann war das passiert? Wann hatten sie nicht aufgepasst? Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht früher Bescheid gegeben? Hatte sie das überhaupt wollen? War sie nur hier, weil ein Fall sie zwang? Fragen.. lauter Fragen, die über ihn hereinbrachen. Fragen die offenbar eine Antwort zu bekommen schienen, weil Renee etwas von Erklären sagte. Doch als sie ihm dann so jäh und brutal klar machte, dass das Kind nicht von ihm sei, sondern von ihrem Ex-Mann, wurde Garret mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er tausend Emotionen zugleich ausgesetzt war. Da war der Schock vor dem, was er, sie getan hatten, die Angst vor dem was auf ihn zukommen würde, die Wut, weil sie es ihm nicht erzählt hatte und dann der freie Fall vom Trapez, als der Satz _

"Es ist nicht von dir. Mein Ex…

fiel. Das tat weh. Das bedeutete, wenn er das richtig zurückrechnete, so auf die Schnelle, dass sie und er noch zusammen waren, als sie sich auf einen Drink trafen und eines zum anderen führte. Wunderbar. Und das sagte sie ihm hier und jetzt? Als wäre es nichts von Bedeutung? Oh, er hatte es ja schon immer gewusst… sie war eben doch eiskalt und berechnend…

_Und doch… sie schwieg auf seine bissige Bemerkung. Kämpfte sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung, kämpfte um die nächsten Worte… das passte so gar nicht zu ihr, irritierte ihn sogar ganz kurz. Erst recht, als sie den Fehler zugab, ihm gestattete ihr Vorwürfe jeglicher Art machen zu dürfen. Nur eben jetzt nicht. Weil sie wegen seines Falles hier war…. _

_  
Das ging alles zu schnell für ihn. Erst dieser Moment, die Offenbarung, dann der schnelle Wechsel... Er hatte gar keine Zeit sich mit der neuen Situation und diesem Geständnis auseinanderzusetzen. War das ihre Strategie? Berechnung…_

_  
----  
_

**Boston, heute**

Nun... wenn er mit seiner Vermutung nicht völlig daneben lag, dann hatte er ihr damals vielleicht unrecht getan. Er verstand nur den Plan dahinter nicht. Garret fühlte auf einmal nichts als Leere in sich und er war dankbar für den Stuhl, der in einer Reihe weiterer Stühle an der Wand stand und ihn auffing, als er sich darauf fallen ließ. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand und schloss die Augen… Wieso hatte sie das getan?

----

Blake wurde von zwei Pflegern mit dem Bett auf den Flur geschoben. Renee folgte erschöpft und sah sich ganz automatisch nach Garret um. Er saß nicht weit vom Zimmer entfernt auf einem Stuhl, blickte in ihre Richtung und sie erkannte auch auf diese Entfernung die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, um zu wissen, dass er endlich begriffen hatte.

Als er aufstand, schluckte sie hart und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Nein, nicht reden. Nicht hier. Keine Fragen, nicht jetzt. Später, wenn mit Blake alles gut gegangen war, wenn sie den Kopf wieder frei hatte, um ihn zu erklären, wieso sie getan hatte, was sie getan hatte. Wieso sie vor fast zwei Jahren in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war und ihm eine Lüge erzählt hatte…

Und Garret schien zu verstehen… er sank zurück auf den Stuhl und ließ sie hinter Blake ungestört zum Fahrstuhl gehen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er wollte hier auf dem Flur keine Szene, keinen Streit. Er wollte reden, in Ruhe. Er wollte verstehen, wollte wissen, wieso sie behauptet hatte, dass Kind wäre von ihrem Ex-Mann, den sie rein zufällig in einer Bar getroffen hatte…

----

**Zwei Stunden später**

Garret wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon saß, wie lange er den Flur auf und ab gegangen war, wie oft er vor dem Fahrstuhl gestanden hatte und sich gefragt hatte, ob er nach oben fahren sollte, ob er nicht doch lieber einfach ging, alles beim Alten beließ. Keine Fragen stellte und damit keine Verpflichtungen einging. Aber dazu war es wohl zu spät. Es gab seit er sich auf den Gedanken, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, eingelassen hatte, keine Umkehr.

Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben herauszufinden, was das Richtige wäre. Er hatte stattdessen angefangen sich damit beschäftigt zu halten, einen Kaffee nach dem anderen aus dem Automaten zu holen. Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl dank des Koffeins keine Sekunde still sitzen zu können. Und als wieder ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, zwang er sich auf dem alten Platz im Warteraum Platz zu nehmen und darauf zu hoffen, dass Renee bald kam, so schnell es ihr eben möglich war. Um ihn zu erlösen, um mit ihm zu reden, um seine Befürchtungen zu zerschlagen, oder zu bestätigen. Egal was.. Hauptsache er musste hier nicht länger in Unwissenheit sitzen.

Jeder ankommende Fahrstuhl wurde beobachtet und jedes Mal, wenn Renee doch nicht daraus hervortrat, lehnte er sich enttäuscht zurück.

Dieses Mal war es anders. Er sah sie sofort zwischen all den anderen Menschen, die mit ihr ausstiegen, sah, wie sie sich suchend nach ihm umblickte, ihn entdeckte und auf ihn zukam. Zielsicher und aufrecht wie immer. Zwar müde und von den ganzen emotionalen Strapazen gezeichnet, aber auch hier noch um Haltung und um ihre schlichte Eleganz bemüht. Stärke. Jene Stärke und Eleganz die ihn von Anfang an angesprochen hatten. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich an ihre erste Begegnung zurück erinnerte, nahm es sogar als kleines, gutes Zeichen, dass er sich nicht verbittert erinnerte, sondern mit einem Lächeln.

Er stand nicht auf, als sie kam, er war einfach zu müde. Er sah ihr nur entgegen. Schwieg, während sie sich seufzend neben ihn auf den Stuhl sinken ließ und ihm den Becher Kaffee aus der Hand nahm, um selbst einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

„Es.. es ist alles gut gegangen", brach sie dann das Schweigen. „Blake… er schläft jetzt." Renee reichte Garret den Becher zurück.

„Das… das ist gut." Garret spielte nervös mit dem Becher in seiner Hand und vermied es, zu Renee zu sehen. Auch sie mied den Augenkontakt und dann herrschte Schweigen. Keiner sagte etwas, sie sahen sich nicht an. Saßen nur stumm nebeneinander und beobachteten das Treiben vor ihnen im Warteraum.

Wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschien es Renee bis sie den Mut fand das Schweigen erneut zu brechen. Sie seufzte laut auf, drehte sich etwas im Stuhl und zwang so Garret sie anzusehen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, fasste nach seinen Händen, die sich nervös um den Becher geschlossen hatten und sagte dann ernst:

„Wir müssen reden. Ich weiß, das habe ich vor zwei Stunden schon einmal gesagt… wegen Florida und … nein, halt, wegen Blake und…"

"Ich habe nachgerechnet", unterbrach Garret Renees nervöses Gestammel mit einer ziemlich belegten Stimme, die selbst ihn erschreckte. „Ich kann nur nicht verstehen wieso ich dir die Lüge mit Daniel so einfach abgekauft habe. Ich hätte doch nur rechnen müssen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich geglaubt habe, du könntest nach diesem Urlaub mit mir, nachdem was wir dort hatten und versucht hatten, einfach so mit einem anderen, mit deinem Ex, nach ein paar Drinks… dass du die Kontrolle verlierst. Du bist nicht die Frau dafür. Du verlierst nie die Kontrolle…."

„Du hast es geglaubt, weil du es wolltest", fiel Renee ihm leise ins Wort und sprach die bittere Wahrheit damit aus. „Es war so viel einfacher für dich. Keine Verantwortung, keine Veränderungen. Aber bitte Garret… mach dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe, ja? Ich bin daran alleine schuld. Nur ich. Ich hätte ehrlich sein sollen. Aber unsere Beziehung… sie war einfach so kompliziert geworden und war festgefahren…"

----

_**Boston, 2004**_

_Renee strich sich nachdenklich immer wieder über die Rundung ihres inzwischen gewachsenen Bauches, versuchte den kleinen Mann in ihr dazu zubringen, dass er auf ihren sanften Druck von Außen reagierte und sie sein Strampeln spürte. Als ein Knie von innen gegen die Bauchdecke stieß, huschte ein glückliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. _

_Sie war so froh und stolz auf sich, dass sie sich für das Kind entschieden hatte. Für das Kind, für die Karriere, gegen einen Vater. Sie hatte einfach nicht den Mut gefunden, mit Garret darüber zu reden._

_Es war alles so kompliziert nach Miami geworden. Sie hatten zwar einen schönen Urlaub gehabt, diese eine wundervolle Nacht nach ihrem letzten Streit über Cocktail-Schirmchen nicht zu vergessen, und die Tage nach Florida in Boston waren ganz harmonisch gewesen, aber dann waren die alten Probleme wieder aufgetaucht. Ein Fall nach dem anderen, eine Unstimmigkeit nach der anderen. Es wurde immer schwerer bei der Verteidigung Garret als glaubhaften Experten auftreten zu lassen, weil ihre Beziehung immer wieder mal gerne vor Gericht ans Tageslicht gezerrt wurde. _

_Und Garret – nun er war ziemlich schnell zurück in sein altes Muster gefallen. Probleme wurden wieder ignoriert. Die immer noch offene Definierung ihrer Beziehung war auch weiterhin für ihn kein Problem. Ihre hoffnungsvollen Versuche, in dieser Richtung mit ihm zu reden, wurden abgeblockt. Sie war einfach nicht bereit dazu ein Leben lang nur Freizeitvergnügen zu sein. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte mit Garret so vieles teilen. Vor allem dieses kleine Leben, das ihn ihr wuchs. Aber das war etwas, das ihr Garret nicht geben konnte oder wollte. Weil er Angst hatte? Weil er beziehungsgeschädigt war? Das war sie doch auch…  
Weil er sich zu alt fühlte, um noch einmal von vorne anzufangen? _

Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass er immer öfters wieder ihrem Versuch zu reden auswich. Und eines wollte sie auf keinen Fall - sie wollte Garret nicht wegen eines Kindes an sich binden. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass Garret sich ihr gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte, nur weil es plötzlich ein Kind gab, das einen Vater brauchte. Am Ende kam er noch auf die verrückte Idee deswegen zu heiraten. Nein.. nein ein Kind sollte deswegen bei ihnen nicht der Grund sein. Das wäre nicht die Definition, die sie sich wünschte.

_Sie wollte kein Kind bekommen, um ihre Beziehung zu retten. Sie wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Sie wollte das Kind, weil sie sich so sehr eines gewünscht hatte. Fünf lange Jahre, bis sie es aufgab, ihren Körper verdammte und das Schicksal für gemein und hinterhältig abgestempelt hatte. Dieses unerwartete Glück wollte sie genießen. Sich nicht damit belasten, was Garret zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte. Er hatte diese Kapitel „Eltern sein" hinter sich gebracht. Womöglich wollte er nicht noch für ein Kind sorgen müssen. Und das musste er ja gar nicht. Sie verdiente selbst ihren Lebensunterhalt und das nicht schlecht. Sie würde vielleicht nicht so viel Zeit mit ihrem Kind verbringen können, wie das andere Mütter taten. Aber sie würde alles Mögliche in Bewegung setzen, um es zu schaffen, um es zu bewältigen. Dafür brauchte sie keinen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie so sehr liebte, um ihr einen festen Platz in seinem Leben zu geben._

_Und wenn sie ihm in den nächsten Monaten aus dem Weg gehen konnte, um so besser. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ewig vor ihm verheimlichen konnte. Aber auch dafür hatte sie inzwischen einen Plan… _

----

**Boston, Gegenwart**

„War sie das wirklich, Renee? Oder haben wir uns das nur eingeredet?" Garret sah sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln an, als ihm all die Momente einfielen, in denen er noch hätte etwas ändern können, damit ihre Beziehung funktioniert hätte. Als er noch hätte umkehren können, anstatt davon zu laufen.

„Also, Garret, bitte…"

„Entschuldige. Du hast ja Recht. Ich meine ja nur… Du hast es immerhin noch versucht. Du warst ganz schön hartnäckig."

„Ja, nur irgendwann reichte das nicht mehr aus…"

„Ich weiß." Garret sah sie traurig an und senkte dann den Blick. „Und… und was ist jetzt? Hat sich etwas geändert?" Abgesehen davon, dass er jetzt zum zweiten Mal Vater geworden war und das nicht gerade auf schonende Art und Weise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Möchtest du das denn?"

Garret schmunzelte. Da war sie wieder, seine alte, unsichere Renee, die eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten musste. Aus Angst mit einer Antwort zu viel von sich und ihren Gefühlen preiszugeben. Er war da sicher nicht viel anders und das hatte ungemein viel zu ihren Problemen dazu beigetragen. Aber jetzt sah er diesen Wesenszug von Renee nicht mehr als Fehler. Er wusste ja inzwischen was dahinter steckte. Und vielleicht bekamen sie beide gerade auf eine ganz besondere Weise eine zweite Chance geschenkt? „Ich.. also ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was…" Nein, er würde heute einmal nicht sagen ‚was auch immer du willst'. Das hatte ja erst den ganzen Bruch damals eingeleitet.

Er wollte Blake ein Vater sein. Er wollte für Renee da sein. Egal, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war. Obwohl.. nein wieso sollte er darüber nicht ehrlich sein. „Also, eigentlich bin ich im Moment ziemlich wütend auf dich. Auch, wenn ich das perfekt verbergen kann", fügte er fast schon stolz hinzu. „Und da wäre es nicht klug, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Du hast mir – du hast vor allem Blake - zwei Jahre gestohlen…"

„Das weiß ich, Garret…" Niedergeschlagen senkte Renee die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. „Aber ich hatte meine Gründe. Ich .. ich hatte Angst, dass du das Kind nicht möchtest, oder doch und dann nur deswegen bei mir geblieben wärst und wir dann von einer Krise in die nächste geschlittert wären und das wäre für Blake auch nicht gerade das Beste gewesen und…."

"Du weißt doch, Renee - Angst ist die Abwesenheit von Vertrauen", unterbrach Garret sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf ihre, um klar zu machen, dass sich seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung im Rahmen hielten. Dass er nicht verstand und vielleicht auch nicht so schnell verzieh, war in der Situation erst einmal Nebensache. Reden konnten sie später noch immer. Dieses Mal würde er nicht davor fliehen und ihr eine Chance geben, ein paar Dinge zu erklären.

Er hatte in dem letzten Jahr so viel erlebt, so vieles, das ihm gelehrt hatte, die Dinge gelassener zu sehen, weil man doch ganz schnell etwas für immer verlieren konnte, das man für garantiert hielt – seinen Job, seine Tochter Abby, seine Selbstachtung und am Ende hatte er sogar um sein Leben ringen müssen, um ein kleines Kind zu befreien. Nur, um auch zu kapieren, dass er seinem einzigen Kind gegenüber nicht mit aller Gewalt zeigen musste, wie verletzt er über ihr Verhalten war. Jetzt hatte er auf einmal noch ein Kind. Noch ein Leben, für das er verantwortlich war und für das er da sein wollte. Nicht nur in Bezug auf Renee stand ihm eine wundervolle zweite Chance bevor.

„Du hast mir aber auch nie bewiesen, dass ich dir in wichtigen, ernsten Dingen in unserer damaligen Beziehung vertrauen konnte", protestierte Renee. „Du warst immer gleich auf der Gegenseite und hast dich quer gestellt und…"

„Ich weiß. Aber das war damals. Du hast doch von Miami gesprochen. Erinnerst du dich daran, was du zu mir gesagt hast? Dass man im Leben niemals die gleiche Dummheit zweimal machen soll? Gib … gib mir einfach eine zweite Chance, um es besser zu machen. Gib Blake eine Chance…"

Renee sah erstaunt auf. Sie hatte mit so vielem gerechnet. Wut, Enttäuschung, die ihr entgegen schlugen, einen wütenden Garret, der einfach ging und sie hier alleine zurückließ, Streit, Vorwürfe.. aber nicht das. Nicht dieses… ja was? Diese Bereitschaft noch einmal.. von vorne anzufangen? Verständnis?

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden, Renee", Garret schmunzelte sie an und drückte ihre Hand. „Du siehst.. diese eine Nacht hat doch alles verändert. Es hat gedauert, aber es hat funktioniert."

Renee erwiderte sein Schmunzeln und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, küsste ihm erleichtert die Wange. „Weißt du... alles was ich damals doch nur wollte, war geliebt zu werden…"

_**----**_

_**Miami, 2004**_

„_Das ist…wunderschön", flüsterte Renee von dem Anblick vor ihnen beeindruckt. Erst hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen, doch jetzt war sie nur noch von Garrets Einfallsreichtum überrascht. Wut und Ärger rückten in den Hintergrund._

_Als Garret sie aus dem Hotel geführt hatte, war ihre Neugier gestiegen, erst recht, als er den Weg durch den Hotelgarten wählte. Was auch immer diese Überraschung sein mochte - sie war offenbar hier. Es ging weiter bis zur Poolanlage. Es war noch immer recht heiß und obwohl es noch nicht zu spät war, war der Pool leer. Das hatte Renee doch sehr verwundert, aber als sie Garret darauf aufmerksam machte, hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie gebeten weiterzugehen._

_Als er sie vorbei an den Pool mit seinen leeren, weißen Liegestühlen geführt hatte, kam eine gewisse Ahnung über das Ende dieser Führung in ihr hoch. Trotzdem hatte sie erstaunt die Luft angehalten, als er sie durch den wunderschön angelegten Tropenweg vom Pool zum künstlich angelegten Wasserfall geführt hatte, der aus einer Höhe von etwa vier Metern in einen überdimensionalen Whirlpool fiel. Die Nachtlampen waren ausgeschaltet, nur das Licht aus dem Becken erhellte den Bereich, und die zahlreichen Kerzen, die man am Beckenrand und auf den kleinen Bistrotischen am Rand aufgestellt hatte. In der Mitte des Pools schwamm eine kleine Insel, auf der in einem Champagnerkübel eine Flasche ragte. Rosenblätter schwammen im Wasser und Garret hatte auf einmal zwei Gläser in der Hand und grinste sie breit an._

„_Ich hatte kurz entschlossen die wilde Idee, das hier alles für einen Abend zu mieten, damit wir ungestört sein können. Weißt du... ich habe nicht vor den Fehler zweimal zu begehen. Ich möchte nicht einfach wieder vor einem Problem weglaufen. Wir wollten das hier nutzen, um unsere Beziehung zu retten. Und wenn wir dafür jetzt nur noch eine Nacht haben, dann sollten wir… einfach mutig ins Wasser springen."  
_

„_Und deine Allergie…"_

„_Chlorwasser bringt mich nicht um. Jedenfalls ist mir nichts bekannt", fügte er sicherheitshalber hinzu. „Und das Becken ist frei von Krokodilen, die Sonne ist weg…"_

„_Und was ist mit Badeanzügen…"_

„_Wer braucht schon Badesachen?", Garret ließ amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben wandern und schmunzelte Renee breit an._

„_Hm…" Renee drehte sich zu Garret herum und erwiderte das Schmunzeln. „Und du bist dir absolut sicher, dass du mich mit ein bisschen Romantik so einfach umstimmen kannst?"_

„_Oh ich dachte da eher an ein etwas weiter gefächertes Angebot…"_

„_Ja das dachte ich mir schon…" Renee trat näher an Garret heran. Er kam ihr ganz instinktiv entgegen und alles was sie noch trennte, war die leichte Verlegenheit, die sich in Hinblick auf die letzten Tage gebildet hatte. Doch es bedurfte nur eines kurzen Momentes, in dem sie sich in die Augen sahen, um auch dies hinter sich zu lassen. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich näher, ihre Lippen berührten sich, zaghaft und sanft. Ein leichter Kuss, der sie trotzdem die Welt um sie herum vergessen ließ._

_Und als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, um spielte ihrer beider Lippen ein Lächeln._

_"Ich glaube ich mache doch Gebrauch von diesem weit gefächertem Angebot", sagte Renee. Dabei ließ sie ihre Bluse über ihre Schultern auf die Sandsteinplatten gleiten und machte sich dann mit flinken Fingern daran Garrets Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Und während sich diese Mal ihre Lippen hungriger aufeinander pressten, hatten es ihre Finger gewaltig eilig Garret das Hemd abzustreifen, während der schon dabei war sie ihres BHs zu berauben._

_Mehr Stoff fiel auf den Boden, während sie sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen hielten. Langsam drängte Garret Renee zum Beckenrand, nur um sich noch einmal von ihr zu lösen. Während Renee enttäuscht zurückblieb, eilte Garret zum Tisch und holte die beiden Gläser. "Die brauchen wir doch noch."_

_Renee brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und nutzte die Pause, um in den Pool zu steigen, wo das warme Wasser ihren Körper sanft umspielte und sie für einen Moment einfach in völliger Entspannung die Augen schloss. _

_Die Ruhe wurde empfindlich gestört, als Garret neben ihr das Wasser in Bewegung brachte, als er zu ihr stieg und dafür sorgte, dass die Fasche mit einem leisen „Plob" explodierte und ihre Gläser gefüllt wurden. _

_"Also -- auf was stoßen wir an?" Er reichte ihr das Glas und zog sie im Wasser an sich heran. Renee ließ es bereitwillig zu und spürte die alte, vertraute Wärme in ihr aufsteigen, als sein Arm sich um ihre Hüfte legte. Oh ja, das hier war um Längen besser, als sich im Hotelzimmer schweigend ins Bett zu legen, um auf den nächsten Tag und die Abreise zu warten.  
_

_"Auf diese Nacht?"_

_"Okay. Auf diese eine Nacht." Sie stießen an und tranken einen Moment schweigend, ehe Garret ihr einfach das Glas aus der Hand nahm und beide am Beckenrand abstellte. _

_Renee nutzte den Moment um sich vom Rand abzustoßen, um sich vom Wasser Richtung Wasserfall treiben zu lassen. Garret warf sie dabei einen verführerischen Blick zu und er zog wissend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schwamm ihr hinter her._

_Hinter dem Wasservorhang neugierigen und ungebetenen Blicken entzogen hingen ihre Lippen sofort wieder aneinander, während sich ihre Körper aneinander pressten, als wären sie zwei Ertrinkende._

_Renees Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln unter seinem Kuss, als sie ihn mehr als bereit, hart gegen ihre weiche Bauchdecke spürte und schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihm. _

_Der Kuss wurde intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, gieriger, hungriger und Renee ließ es geschehen, dass Garret sie im Wasser drehte, mit dem Rücken gegen die Felsrand des Wasserfalls drückte und mit seinen Händen überall an ihrem Körper war…_

_ENDE_


End file.
